Mad Love
by DazzledKelly
Summary: Prue King wakes up on her 18th birthday thinking of Rax. She hasn't seen or spoken to him since the day she was expelled from Wentworth. What she doesn't know is that today will change her life forever, when she steps in front of a speeding car. Will she get a chance to see her one true love before it's too late? Or has Rax moved on without her? Written from Prue's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I woke up on my eighteenth birthday feeling sick. The feeling stayed with me all morning, right up until I was sat across the table from my boyfriend.

"What's wrong? You seem really nervous," said Luke.

"There's… there's something we need to talk about, Luke."

"Tell me," he said, reaching out for my hand. I looked over at the bar, agonized. I felt awful. What was I thinking?

"It's just not working anymore."

"What do you mean? We're happy, aren't we?"

"Well, that's just it, Luke. I don't think I am."

"We'll work it out, Prue. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

"It's too late. I don't feel anything for you. I'm sorry. I don't love you. My feelings aren't there the way they should be."

"You're breaking up with me? You're going to throw this all away? It's been five months, Prue. How long have you been like this? I don't get it… wait. Is there someone else? Have you met somebody?" said Luke.

"It's over, Luke. I'm sorry but I have to go." I said, getting up from the table and gathering my things.

"Prue, please."

"I hope you find someone else. Someone who can give you what I can't. Bye, Luke."

I left him sitting there in the pub, tears in his eyes. But he followed me.

"Prue, give me another chance. Give _us_ another chance. I love you,"

"Let me go," I said, my walk turning into a run. I could hear his footsteps slow down behind me. The rain splashed under my boots as I ran right over the kerb, not concentrating. I rushed into the road. A squeal of brakes. A loud honk of a car horn. I gasped, the wind knocked out of me as I was thrown over the car bonnet. And everything went black.

I woke up to blinding lights, worried faces and a stiff body. I tried to turn my neck, but a sharp pain screamed at me. I cried out, tears springing into my eyes. I focused on my mother's face, tears running down her cheeks. Her hair was limp, her eyes red. She clasped my hand and squeezed gently. I swallowed, trying to coax my chapped lips into a smile.

"What happened?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"You were hit by a car, love. You were asleep for two days."

I frowned.

"I was praying you'd wake – we all were," said Mum, and that's when I noticed my sister Grace and Dad. They drew up seats beside Mum. Dad sat silently, a deep furrow between his eyebrows. He didn't reach out for me, but there were tears in his eyes. Grace was sniffing and wiping her face.

"Oh Prue, thank God you're OK. I was so scared you'd… you know."

I tried to smile but winced instead. I sighed, trying to move my right hand, and felt a rush of relief. I was stiff but not paralysed. I wiggled my toes.

"The doctors say you're very lucky. You didn't suffer any permanent damage to your spine. But you're bruised, so you'll need plenty of rest." said Mum. I looked at Dad.

"You're very quiet," I said.

"Well, I'm hardly going to be talking for England right now, am I?"

"Bernard," said Mum, lightly slapping him on the arm.

"What were you doing, running out into the road like that? You could've been killed."

"Bernard, will you stop that! You're upsetting Prue." said Mum.

Grace wiped her nose with a scraggly tissue. "Where's Luke, Prue? I thought he'd be here."

All three of them stared at me. Guilt stabbed me in the stomach. Was my being in hospital right now some sick karma for breaking Luke's heart?

"I broke up with him, just before I got hit."

"Oh no, Prue. I'm so sorry love." said Mum, patting my hand.

"Good riddance." said Dad.

"Dad!" said Grace.

"That boy was as dull as ditch water. You're better off without him. Only the best for our Prue." said Dad. Mum looked at Dad anxiously, then me.

"I just want you to be happy. You know we'll always be here no matter what happens." she said.

Dad stood up. "I'm going to get a coffee downstairs. Grace, you can come with me. Help me choose something decent for your sister."

Grace nodded, and they both left the ward.

Mum moved her chair closer to me, gently moving the hair out of my eyes.

"Prue, you spoke in your sleep last night. You were calling someone's name. And, er, I probably needn't say, but it wasn't your ex boyfriend's name."

"What did I say?"

"Well, you kept saying "Rax". Saying that you needed him."

I felt my cheeks burning. But I held her gaze.

"Mum, I need you to do something for me. I need you to contact Wentworth High School and find Mr Raxberry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Mum wasn't happy about my request. She kept quiet through much of the next day, not telling me anything. It was driving me mad.

"I thought you'd moved on from that crush years ago. Why on earth do you want to see him now?" she said while I ate my hospital chocolate pudding.

"I told you. I need to talk to him." I said.

"But _why_?"

"I can't explain it, Mum. I can hardly do it myself, can I? I'm practically chained to this bed."

"I'll have to run this by your father…"

"No! No, you can't. He'll ruin everything. You can't say a word – promise me, Mum."

"All right, all right. I won't tell him. But you can hardly expect me to go barging into your old school demanding to see this Mr Raxberry without a proper reason. Come on Prue, help me out. Why do you really want to see him?"

I rolled the chocolate round my mouth, thinking of a legitimate reason.

"I don't want to die with regrets."

Mum's face changed then. I knew I'd got through to her.

For the rest of the afternoon I read my old treasured copy of _Jane Eyre_ while Grace kept me company. Her phone buzzed every couple of minutes with messages from her friends, so she wasn't bored. Dad was working in the shop all day. Mum had gone. She didn't tell Grace or Dad about her little errand from me.

My heart beat faster than usual in anticipation. I didn't even know if she'd be able to find Rax. He probably didn't even work at Wentworth anymore. But I had to try. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I ended up waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

My patience wasn't rewarded. Two days later I caught an infection and Mum wouldn't leave my side. She still hadn't gone to Wentworth. It was so frustrating because I could hardly speak.

"Please… Mum… get Rax," I croaked between coughs. I sounded terrible.

"Yes, dear. As soon as you're better." she said, wiping my forehead with a cold flannel. I started crying then, more out of frustration than anything else. I didn't care about the infection. I was just angry that it stopped Mum from going to Wentworth to find Rax. Inside I was screaming. I clutched my chest, my heart aching. I sobbed harder, sensing nearby patients watching me. I cried myself to sleep that night.

When I woke the next morning, I was alone. No Mum, no Dad. Grace was at school. In all honesty I was glad – I could read and think in peace, without being disturbed. I must have slept in late, because there was a bowl of congealed porridge by my bedside. I ate the banana next to it, flipping to my favourite passage of _Jane Eyre_.

A couple of hours slipped by, and that's when it hit me. Loneliness. I felt my lip wobbling, tears stinging my eyes. Where was everyone? Even the nurse asked me where my family was. I simply shrugged. When the clock hit four o'clock I asked for a cup of tea. I held the steaming mug to my lips – and froze.

Someone stood in the doorway, looking round the room. A young man wearing black jeans, canvas boots and a denim jacket. And then he saw me.

It was Rax.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The nurse mopped up the mess as best she could. Thankfully most of the tea hit the bedsheets. Rax offered to help but the nurse insisted she had it covered. I almost died of embarrassment. I avoided Rax's gaze while I was cleaned up. Looking like an idiot in front of him after all this time was the last thing I wanted. We hadn't even spoken yet.

When we were finally left alone, Rax's eyes met mine.

"Hi, Prue."

"Hi, Rax. I can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe _you're_ here. When I heard what happened to you, I knew I had to see you. I'd have preferred to see you under better circumstances, of course. I was so worried. If you want me to go I completely understand—"

"What are you talking about? Of course I don't want you to go. Didn't my mum tell you? I asked for you to be here."

"Really? I don't understand. I haven't seen your mother. I found out what happened to you in the Kingtown Herald. I saw your name in the article this morning and the photo of you. And I resolved to visit you as soon as possible."

"Are you serious? You didn't see my mum at all? She didn't ask for you at Wentworth?"

"Wentworth? I haven't worked there for about two years. I'm at the Richmond School of Art now."

"I asked her to go to Wentworth and find you. I made her promise to talk to you, get you to come here. I know it sounds crazy, but I just had to see you. I had no idea if the plan would work, but it was the only thing I could think of."

"Oh, Prue. I was coming anyway. As soon as I read that article I was already here. And even if I had been at Wentworth and found out from your mother, the result would've been the same. I'm here. As long as you want me." He reached out for my hand, and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry." I said, tears in my eyes.

" _You're_ sorry? What could you possibly need to apologise for?"

"For going to that school and ruining your life."

"You didn't ruin my life. You were a blessing. You still are. You woke me up to all the things I was lying to myself about. My marriage, for a start."

"What happened?" I said. My hand was warm inside Rax's. When I moved my fingers, he moved his. Like we were in sync.

"I filed for divorce six months after you left Wentworth. It was a long process. The final papers only came through last year."

"What about Harry and Lily?"

"Marianne and I share joint custody. I see them on weekends."

"How are they?" I said.

"They're doing well. Harry wants to be a teacher when he grows up. Lily's starting school this year."

"And what about you? You said you're at the Richmond School of Art now."

"Yes, I'm one of the art directors there. But what about you, Prue? Tell me how you are. It's got to be a lot more interesting than my story."

I told him how I'd passed all my GCSEs at Kingtown High, and that I went on to achieve A Levels in Art, English Literature and Psychology. Rax asked me what grades I got. My cheeks were flaming by now.

"A for English and Psychology."

"And what about Art?" said Rax.

"Ah, I got an E. Pretty bad, right?"

His face dropped. "I don't believe you,"

"I'm joking, I got an A*!"

His face lit up immediately and he cracked up laughing.

"Honestly, Prue, you're terrible. You haven't changed a bit."

I smiled, looking down.

"I'm so proud of you. But I didn't expect anything less. I always knew you were brilliant."

I blushed, looking at our entwined hands.

"I used to look at your work and think to myself, _if this is what her art is like now, just think what it will be like in a few years' time_."

"Really?"

"Of course. You know I did, Prue."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I've just turned eighteen. Four years have gone by, and yet. The only thing I want to draw or paint is you." I said.

Rax's eyes locked with mine. I became lost in his warm, dark gaze. Hours could have passed and I wouldn't have noticed. He leaned towards me. My heart started thudding underneath my hospital gown. Then he kissed my forehead softly.

When he leaned away again I felt such intense yearning I almost burst into tears. I wanted him to kiss me properly. But what if he didn't want to kiss _me_? He may have divorced Marianne but he could still have a girlfriend. I couldn't assume his feelings hadn't changed from all that time ago. But the thought remained. Did he still love me?

I looked at his youthful face, taking everything in. He still had his neat little beard and diamond earring. His white cheeks were lightly flushed with red. He'd hung his denim jacket on the back of his chair, and he was wearing a dark green jumper with a white shirt underneath, unbuttoned at the collar. I wanted to unbutton it further, imagining myself undoing his shirt with my fingers. I could smell him, his fresh clean scent, his aftershave. My heart thumped. I imagined running my hands through his soft black hair, pulling him to me…

Rax spoke, breaking my reverie.

"Do you remember what I told you the last time I spoke to you? About how every night I would close my eyes and think of driving off with you?"

I nodded.

"Well, I've been imagining running away with you every night for the past four years." said Rax.

"You _really_ have?"

"Yes."

I cried. This time, tears of joy. Rax lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. We stayed quiet for a while, not saying anything, not needing to. It was enough just to be in each other's presence.

"I broke up with someone a few days ago." I said.

Rax looked at me, eyes warm and sympathetic. He waited for me to continue.

"I ended things right before I got hit by the car. I thought it might have been karma or something."

Rax stared at me.

"He didn't take it well," I went on.

"Was it serious, or…?"

"Not really. We were only together five months."

"What happened?"

"I lied to myself for ages, trying to tell myself it was working, but I couldn't do it anymore. I'd been waiting for some miracle to happen, for me to fall head over heels in love with him. And it never happened. He was a nice guy, we got along. It should have worked. But once I'd felt, even for a second, what I felt with you… you ruined me. I didn't want to settle for less."

"And there I was all those years ago, saying that you'd forget all about me. Knowing full well I would never forget you. Not for as long as I lived." said Rax.

I took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. "When I recover, my life will be different. I'm not going to waste any more time. No more frivolous relationships."

There was a pause. I looked at Rax and saw his pensive expression.

"How long do you think you'll be in here?" said Rax.

"The doctors say another week, at least. I was lucky – I didn't break any bones."

"Are your parents coming to see you today?"

"Probably. They haven't visited all day."

Rax glanced at the clock on the wall. "I should go. I would stay all night, but I don't think the nurses would be too happy about that," he said.

I smiled. I didn't give two hoots about what the nurses would think. But I knew visiting hours were almost over, and he had a life to get back to. God knows when I would get another chance to talk to him again. There was still so much to catch up on, so much I had to tell him. I was terrified he'd walk out tonight and never come back.

Rax scribbled something onto a scrap of paper from his pocket.

"Here's my number," he said, handing it to me. We were quiet for a moment. Then Rax leaned in and gave me one last hug. I thought he'd let go after a moment but he held on for several seconds. All too soon, he pulled away. I smiled, pushing away the longing I felt for his closeness.

"I'll come back tomorrow – that is, if you want me to?" he said.

"Yes please."

"Then I will. Take care, Prue."


End file.
